He Is Not My Boyfriend
by AstrisDreams
Summary: How did Lily and James get together? Because Kevin Creevy is a creep who can't take a hint. It was simple enough pretend to have a boyfriend so he would stop asking her out. That's when a problem arose who would play her boyfriend? What did she do? She sa
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone wonders how Lily and James got together. Well it just so happens to be because Kevin Creevy is a creep. It was simple enough pretend to have a boyfriend so he wouldn't keep asking her out. The problem arose when he asked who her boyfriend was and she said the next person to walk through the Platform which just so happened to be James Potter. Now they have to pretend to date for a year so he'll leave her alone, easy enough right? Not with the amount of teasing she'll have to endure

* * *

"Look it's not that I don't like you I just don't think we're suited for each other." Lily protested

"Why not?" Kevin Creevy begged

"Because…"Lily trailed off brushing a strand of ruby red hair out of her lime green eyes

"See there's no reason why you shouldn't go out with me?" Kevin persisted nodding eagerly flapping his dirty blonde hair into his bright baby blue eyes

Lily let out another huff it wasn't that he wasn't good looking he was decent enough but he was just so clingy and annoying they were both muggleborns so apparently at least according to Kevin they must have a connection. Not to mention that bloody annoying tape recorder he was always carrying around. His brother Cameron Creevy carried around a camera and she shuddered she could see his kids now some annoying boy with a camera can I take your picture.

"So will you go out with me?" Kevin Creevy asked hopefully

Lily smiled fakely, the boy was sweet a little too sweet, and so not her type "Listen I'd love to go out with you but I really can't."

"Why not?"

"I…um…I…" Lily started

"She has a boyfriend that's a why, so scamper off will you?"

Lily let out a sigh of relief thanking Merlin that she ever decided to be friends with her loudmouth best friend Estelle.

"I don't see how you two can be friends. She so uncut unlike you." Kevin grinned

"I can hear you. Now be gone! She has a boyfriend that isn't you so shoo!" Estelle glared honey brown eyes flashing dangerously

Kevin smirked, "Okay than who's her boyfriend?"

Estelle paled, eyes darting to Lily and back, "Her boyfriend…her boyfriend is…um."

"Exactly what I thought she doesn't have one."

"She so does it's he's just not here yet."

"Oh really when should he get here."

"He's the next one coming through the wall." Estelle grinned

"Estelle!" Lily protested what if the next guy was Amos, or Riley

"So when her boyfriend comes she'll greet him with a big kiss won't she?" Kevin smirked

"Of course she will. He's her boyfriend." Estelle muttered, nervously twisting a strand of her curly black hair

At that moment loud rambunctious laughter could be heard coming hear the wall and Lily turned her mouth popped open in horror while Estelle snickered behind her, she could distinctly hear Kevin screech of Potter, but Lily was too far gone to hear him. What had she done to deserve this, she ate her vegetables, flossed, got good grades, so why her. Why was she doomed to play the part of Potter's girlfriend for who knows how long, suddenly being Kevin's girlfriend wasn't looking to bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**At least 3 reviews please guys come on.**

* * *

"So you're dating Potter?" Kevin smirked

"I…uh…yes." Lily winced

"So I guess you're going to go greet him with a big sloppy wet kiss right?"

"Right." Lily muttered making her way over to Potter

"Um, James have you done anything to Evans lately." Sirius asked worry in his grey eyes

"Not that I know of why?" James replied

"Because she's coming over here like she's on a mission." Remus answered amusement in his amber eyes

"Crap." James muttered nervously dragging a hand through his messy dark locks

"Well that about sums it up." Sirius chuckled

"Hello Lily." James grinned, "What brings you over here."

"Why, sweetheart I missed you too!" She grinned loudly

"Sweetheart, um Jimmy boy is there something you forgot to tell us?" Remus chuckled

"Okay now I'm confused." Peter muttered rubbing his head

"Aren't you always?" Sirius grinned, dodging the punch thrown his way

"So what's going on?" James asked

"That wasn't a kiss Lily." Kevin called out

"Lily can you please tell me-"James was cut off as Lily pulled him down in for a kiss a big slobbery wet one

Kevin watched them shock on his face before frowning he wasn't given up that easily. He'd make them prove they were really dating and in love before he gave up.

James pulled Lily away staring at her in shock. She had just kissed him Lily Evans had just kissed him James Potter, the world must be ending.

"Lily are you okay? Did you drink something funny? Has somebody said something weird?" James asked taking off his glasses and staring directly into her eyes

Lily felt her breath catch as she stared into his hazel eyes they were-she shook her head, before giggling loudly. "Oh James you're so silly?"

"Remus we must be in alternate reality is my hair still the beautiful dark chocolate brown."

"Sirius your hair is jet black not brown?" Remus muttered, "An unruly mess."

"Right your hair is chocolate brown."

"No Peter's hair is my hair is a beautiful sandy blonde."

"In your dreams more like a dirty blonde." Peter protested

"So I guess it's true, Potter is your boyfriend." Kevin grimaced

"What!" James shouted

"Yep! We are so in love." Lily laughed

All the marauders eyes widen in realization as they figured out what was going on, and all smirked at each other

"You got that right honey bear." James nodded wrapping an arm around her waist

Kevin glared at them, "I don't believe you but I'll make a deal, if you two are still dating by the end of the year, I leave you alone. However you two have to come out to the entire school that you're dating no need to hide it. Sides that way if you break up before the deadline I'll know"

With that being said he walked away, they'd be broken up before Christmas.

"So Lily when were you going to tell me we we're dating?" James smirked

"Oh can it Potter." Lily glared

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows

"You are not my boyfriend!"

"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say he wasn't your boyfriend? I'm sure Kevin would love to hear that." Sirius mocked

"Fine, Potter what do I have to do to get you to be quiet."

"Nothing, I get the pleasure of causing you distress while pretending to be your boyfriend."

"This is going to be a long year."

"More like fun year." Peter piped up

CHAPTER TWO

"Don't you two make the cutest couple?" Estelle cooed

"Oh shut up. This is your entire fault anyway." Lily snapped

"Rawr! Kitty has claws." Sirius added

"Someone's a cranky kitty." Estelle giggled

Lily let out a frown crossing her arms.

James grinned wrapping and arm around Lily's waist, "Shall we go alert the media that the dashing James Potter has finally captured the fair maiden Lily Evans heart."

"Or how about telling the media, how the idiot James Potter lost his hand to the very pissed off Lily Evans."

James quickly removed his hand before smiling at him, "Aw don't pout my wittle flower."

"Another thing quit embarrassing me."

"Or what."

"Or else I'll cut off your balls with a rusty ax."

All the males in the vindinicy shuddered clutching themselves except for James who took a step forward.

"I don't think you're in position to make threats Lily. Unless I'm mistaking you came to me for help. I haven't even begun to embarrass you." James smirked grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the train


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys reviewed I love you all! Just remembering keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I don't want to be writing this for no reason you know. All you people adding me to alerts and favorites REVIEW! Also this story is going to be light and humorous no big drama, though they're will be some. First kiss in this chapter, please note they're 17 some 18 and teenagers full of hormones okay.**

* * *

They were currently in the great hall a big crowd surrounding them, everyone wanted to know the story of how Lily Evans and James Potter got together. Even the Slytherins looked interested.

"So you're really dating Evans?" Cynthia Vortex sneered, "Really."

"Yes, really." Kevin scowled

"Oh my gosh! I heard everything! My Lily Evans dating James Potter." A voice cried out

Lily rolled her eyes, her friend Frankie Chrysler was the most shocking person ever. She wasn't her best friend like Estelle but she was a close second. Frankie was a paradox in herself, her favorite color was pink, she had her chestnut hair cut cropped and short, and while most thought she was a tomboy she was the biggest girly girl in the world.

"So I want all the deets tell me everything." She giggled dark brown eyes flashing, "How did you two get together."

"Oh nothing special." Lily muttered

"Don't downplay yourself, Lily bear. You should have seen it. You see at the beginning of the year, she came up to me and confessed everything, all stuttering and blushing, and that all the times she was mean to me she just couldn't express her real feelings for me."

"WHAT!" Lily shouted, "That is not what happened!"

"No need to be embarrassed, Lily." Frankie giggled

"So what happened next?" Remus prompted

"Oh yes what did happen next?"

"Well, Lily-flower over hear is such the romantic, sending me Lily flowers, writing me love notes, why she even had names planed out for future children. We would meet up in my bed and-"

"POTTER!" Lily screeched, did he really just go there

Frankie blushed lightly eyes widening at the implication of James' word.

"James you sly dog." Peter snickered

"I can't believe you never told us." Remus admonished

"It explains so much though, all those times he would return to the dorm covered in bites and scratches-telling us you had fell down the stairs, why Lily must be quiet the dominatrix in bed!" Sirius shouted

"It makes sense now that I think about it. All those times I heard noises coming from you're bed, it was somebody screaming your name not nightmares!" Peter added

With that being said the Gryffindors burst into laughter followed by the Hufflepuffs, half of the Ravenclaws and one fourth of the Slytherins. Lily turned bright red with an embarrassment, stalking out the great hall anger on her face.

"Okay James what's the deal?" Peter asked

"She needs me to pretend to be her boyfriend so Kevin Creepy, will leave her alone."

"Wow she must be desperate."

"I know-hey I'll have you know I'd be honored to date you. I don't have to take this."

With that being said he got up grabbing a plate of sandwiches, and leaving the great hall.

"What were the sandwiches for?"

"Who knows who cares?"

* * *

"Lily, there you are!"

She let out growl, turning to face him, "What do you want?"

"Well you left in such a huff, so you forgot to eat dinner; I thought I'd bring you some sandwiches since it was partly my fault, why you were so mad."

Lily scoffed there was so much she wanted to say and curse him, she scanned James' face for any malicious intent and only found his charming smile,-wait horrible smile.

She glared at him, grabbing a sandwich muttered a thanks and walked away, mumbling to herself.

* * *

"Where's your boyfriend Lily?" Kevin asked

"Ooh shut up." She snapped

"Do I sense trouble in paradise? You should just save yourself the trouble and go out with me?" He grinned

"What part of she has a boyfriend do you not understand?" James glared

"I'm sure she is capable of speaking for herself." Kevin sneered

"Well when she does you don't seem to get the message." James snapped

"What are you doing here anyway, going to kiss her goodnight before you walk her to her dorm room?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

James leaned in and kissed Lily full on the mouth. _Oh wow, I've must be in heaven. _James was softly kissing her lips, running his hands through her hair. Lily was unable to stop the quiet moan that came from her throat and combed her fingers through James messy locks

_She tastes divine like bananas, and_ strawberries_. _James ran his tongue over Lily's lips, and she responded by eagerly opening her mouth. He shuddered when their tongues first met, and pulled her closer to him, both hands sliding down her back wrapping them around her waist.

Lily moaned again. She now had her hands cradling James face, and was kissing him with all her might. She was about ready to wrap her legs around his waist and have him go at her right now, her eyes widened at that thought and she backed away ending the kiss.

At the look in James's eyes, it was all Lily could do not to throw herself in his arms and beg him to snog her within in an inch of her life and frowned at the thought of this being just an act.

James took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was all an act and that Lily didn't really want him and that if he threw Lily up against the wall that she wouldn't appreciate that.

They looked around noticing that Kevin had left during the snog fest and blushed, making their way into the head rooms.

"Well goodnight." Lily muttered heading to her room

"Night." James answered watching her go

He needed to take a shower.

A cold one.

* * *

**So what do you think? I need some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review, review, review. I appreciate all the reviews I've got I'm really tearing up here guys. Keep sending them in ;)**

**Please note this is a comedy with little to no drama moments.**

* * *

When James woke up in the morning the scene with Lily was still fresh on his mind and he had a problem. He let out a small sigh, why had he agreed this again, right because he was utterly and hopelessly in love with one Lily Evans and this was just an act to her.

Lily Evans woke up irritated and cranky, out of all the guys that could have been her pretend boyfriend it would be Potter, she hadn't actually mind kissing him and he was okay but the fact remained that this was all just an act. With that in mind she let out a frustrated huff burying her face under her pillows.

When she finally made it down to the great halls she was assaulted with the sight of a group of girls surrounding her boyfriend. Apparently a taken guy meant available to those skanks. Too bad this was her boyfriend.

Lily let out a sigh squeezing her way next to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey."

"Good morning Tiger Lily."

* * *

Sirius looked from where he sat staring at the group of girls surrounding James. "Maybe I should get a fake girlfriend, "Oh, Estelle."

"No." She snapped moving a few seats down

"I didn't want to date you anyway." Sirius muttered

"Then why was she the first name out of your mouth?" Peter scoffed

"Nobody asked you!" He glared

"And the fact you said date not fake date."

"Shut up."

"Wow I thought I was the only one who PMS'd" Remus snickered

"Oh be quiet Moony." Sirius mumbled he didn't date that only led to heartbreak, and pain he knew from experience.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lily asked

"Slughorn's potions essay." James shrugged

"What that's due tomorrow!"

"I know that's why I'm trying to finish it now and your yelling isn't really helping."

Lily let out a sigh, she guessed she should help him; they were dating after all even if it was fake besides he was helping her out by pretending to date her in the first place.

"Move over?"

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Helping you unless you don't want the help of Slughorn's most prized student."

James stared her in shock which she supposed was understandable seeing as usually she'd rather laugh at him then help. He nodded making space for her on the chair it was a rather tight squeeze seeing as it was a seat made for one. Not that either of them minded

It took a while seeing as James was horrible at potions but the essay was done, now they were joking around and flirting with each other.

Lily flushed when James moved a strand of hair behind her ear, staring at him lost in thought as he did the same.

_'She's beautiful. I love her. It isn't just a silly crush._' He had known that before but never before had he ever admitted it. It was at that moment that he realized that he should call off the act because somebody meaning him was going to end up hurt, but he couldn't do that, he loved her and this would make her happy and he would do anything to make her happy even sacrifice his own happiness.

_'I think I might, I might like James Potter.'_ Lily thought to herself and that was bad this was all just a game to him she couldn't have feelings for him; she'd just end up having her heart ripped out and stepped on. It was too dangerous, but she couldn't stop, Kevin had left her alone for now but what would happen if they broke up. She could handle it and just enjoy being James's girlfriend while it lasted.

* * *

Lily glared from where she sat across the room staring at James while he chatted with an old flame of his, Isis Flynn, his ex-girlfriend.

He should be spending time with her not some stupid harlot who couldn't get a clue, she let out a growl clutching her book even tighter

She was so not jealous, not jealous at all. Just because he was talking to his old flame that he used to date that had nothing to do with it at all. Besides s'not like she was that pretty anyway, so she had auburn hair, and blue eyes big deal.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" A soft voice spoke up

Lily turned to see her roommate Hailey, smirking at her, if Frankie was a paradox then Hailey herself was just irony at its fullest, she had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and bright blue eyes her favorite color was pink and she was a total tomboy.

"What?" Lily snapped

"I think that a certain redheaded friend of mind is jealous." She smirked

"Me jealous, as if." Lily scoffed

"Who's jealous?" Remus asked moving closer to them

"Nosy much." Hailey muttered, "If you must know Lily's jealous."

"Why?"

"Because James is talking to his ex-girlfriend and not his current one."

"I'm not jealous."

"Wow you and Sirius sound almost exactly alike. What is it with teenagers and not admitting how they feel?" Remus asked

"It's a mystery; I think it has something to do with the lack of oxygen flowing to our brains. Especially noticeable in males and redheads." Hailey pointed out

"HEY!" Lily shouted, "I resent that."

"Of course you do."

Lily glared at both of them snapping her book shut with a loud snap and stomped out of the common room.

"Ah denial, it's what makes the world go round." Remus sighed

* * *

**I need reviews before I update, and send me your ideas, and if you have OCs send them in I might make them have little cameos.**

**Parings**

**Lily/James-for real**

**Sirius/Estelle-eventually**

**Peter/?**

**Remus/?**

**Lily/Kevin-onesided**


	5. Chapter 5

**So school is staring back up so updates might only be on the weekends notice I said might, okay. I hate school no more sleeping till noon, I'm going to miss it. Also you guys who review, I love you, you guys think I can get to 100, that'd be awesome there is a sequel in progress much more serious and stuff. BTW Voldemort doesn't exist here okay. Those who add me to favs and alerts and don't review, ughhhhhhh. Here's the next chapter. **

**P.S. Looking for a beta. **

**P.S.S Review**

**P.S.S.S Lily wears the pants in this realtionship**

* * *

Lily sat on the edge of the Black Lake staring out into the horizon, they were crazy as if she would ever be jealous, what did she have to be jealous of she was dating James Potter. Okay so she was fake dating him but it was basically the same thing if anything Isis should be jealous she was darting her ex-wait that came out wrong.

So what was she doing outside moping, Remus and Hailey didn't know what they were talking about, spent too much time doing whatever it is people like them do.

With that in mind she toed only to be stopped as Kevin jumped out of the tree behind her

"Creepy much?" Lily glared

"Having trouble in paradise lately?" Kevin called out

"No."

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh really, what on earth are you talking about assuming you're just not mumbling nonsense."

"Well if you're going to treat me that way I won't tell you."

"I don't care."

"Don't you."

Lily let out a huff, before turning back to Kevin her curiosity too strong, "What have you heard."

"That your so called boyfriend was last seen going up to the astronomy tower with one Isis Flynn"

"WHAT!"

"Looks like he's cheating on you." Kevin sighed, wrapping and arm around Lily's waist, "You deserve so much better."

"I do don't I?" Lilly muttered, before stalking away she had a certain boyfriend to find

* * *

She walked into the common room in rage eyes scanning for James Kevin had to be lying there was no way James would ever cheat on her, even if they were only fake dating. When she couldn't find him or Isis she looked around and noticing Estelle went to her.

"Hey Lily"

"Not know have you seen James." She asked

"Last I check he was leaving the room with Isis. Why what's wrong?"

"NO!" Lily shouted running past Estelle and knocking her onto the floor

"Well somebody's in a hurry." Peter muttered

"What's got her in a tiff?" Remus asked

"Something about James no doubt." Hailey muttered

* * *

Lily made her way to the astronomy to see James sitting out on a ledge by himself, no Isis in sight and felt angry at herself for being duped by Kevin in the first place

"What are you doing here?" James asked

"Well um I was told that you would be up here?"

"Lily you do know what happens in the astronomy tower?"

"Of course I know, that's why I came up here in the first place because I was told you'd be here with Isis."

James smirked making his way toward Lilly, "Were you jealous?"

"Of course not. Me jealous as if?"

"You know its okay that you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Really than you'll be glad to know that I was up here with Isis."

"What. Listen up James Potter, you are my boyfriend, you hear me. Mine which means you are not allowed to be up here with another girl."

"Someone's possessive,"

"Yes! That's because you're dating me! If you're going to be up here with anybody it's me. Do you understand?"

James swallowed, an angry Lily was such a turn over especially a dominating possessive Lily, "You do know were u=only fake dating."

"I know that, I want us to actually date." Lily snapped before her eyes widened as she realized what she just said

"You want us to what?"

"Nothing."

"'Lily."

She turned away avoiding his gaze only for him to wrap her arm

"Let me go Potter?"

"It's James"

"Can I just go wallow in self-pity I understand you don't like me in fact you don't even have to pretend to date me anymore."

"Stupid girl." James muttered pulling Lily close and wrapping his arms around her, "In case you haven't noticed I've been crazy about you since well forever."

"What?"

"All those times I asked you out."

"Well I thought you stopped liking me."

"Never. Some may call me desperate but I've been waiting for the day when I could call you mine."

"Oh, James."

"'So does this mean we're really dating now?"

"It sure does?"

* * *

Just because they're dating doesn't mean it;s over okay guys. They have to date for a year remember. REVIEW, I need a BETA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait but school's starting back up and all, and you know the holidays and all. But me not updating shouldn't stop you from reviewing.**

* * *

It only took Lily a few minutes to realize that James never did tell her what he was doing in the astronomy tower with Isis in the first place and turned to him with a frown on her face.

"What were you doing up here with Isis in the first place?"

James paled running his fingers through his hair nervously, he had been hoping that she would forget about that, "Err…she wanted to get back together?"

"Oh really?" Lily frowned placing her hands on her hips, "So you guys like weren't making out or anything."

"Lily no matter what happens just now this I would never cheat on you, ever fake dating or not."

"You better not cheat on me I'd castrate you if you did."

"Point taken, warning heeded."

* * *

"So now you guys are actually dating?" Estelle asked

"Yep." Lily beamed

"I guess it's a good thing I got you guys together than?" She smirked, and turned to Lily, "And you were worried."

"James you lucky dog." Remus howled while Peter and Sirius added wolf whistles

* * *

It had been just a few weeks that Lily and James had been dating and already the rest of the marauders were at their wits end.

"Hey James can we talk to you." Sirius asked

"Sure."

"Alone." He added seeing Lily get up with him

"What is this all about?" James asked

"Look were all happy that you finally got together with Lily, but ever since you guys got together we haven't done a prank." Remus said

"We're losing our touch." Peter added

"No way. We've done plenty of pranks lately." James protested

"Oh really name one."

"The itching powder."

"That was last week." Sirius smirked

"The water balloons."

"Last month." Remus grinned

"The goo bombs."

"Dude that was last year." Peter frowned

"You guys are right."

"Poor James, he's been corrupted by the feminine wiles."

"Well help bring you back to normal, the old James will be back in no time."

"The marauders are back baby."

"'Hogwarts won't know what hit him."

"James, Hogwarts is inanimate object."

"Shut up."

* * *

"So tell me again why we need to sneak into the girls dormitories again especially the Gryffindor girls dormitories you know they're always PMSing they're worse than the Slytherin girls." Remus quipped

"We are men, we don't fear women, they fear us." James shouted

"Says the boy who hides whenever his girlfriend shouts at him." Peter muttered

"I'm not afraid of her." James protested

"Oh really." Sirius muttered signaling to Remus and Peter behind his back

"Yes really."

"Potter!" they shouted in a high voice causing James to jump in the air in fright

"It wasn't me; I swear I didn't do it! I love you!" He shouted closing his eyes

"Not afraid of her huh?" Sirius smirked

James opened his eyes to see Remus, Peter and Sirius all laughing at them

"And this is why my fellow minions I don't have a girlfriend." Peter grinned

"More like you can't get one." James muttered

"Nobody asked you!"

"Yet I'm the only one with the girlfriend funny that." James smirked

"Oh shut up will yah."

"Anyway tell me once again why we're going to go up to the girls dormitories."

"Because that vent in there has access to all the other room in Hogwarts even the teachers and we want this prank to hit everybody."

"This will be the best prank we've done yet" Remus laughed

"Or this may be the very prank that leads all of us to our early demise." Sirius added

"Would you stop being so optimistic pessimistic?" Remus glared

"Yay! We're going to die! Is that better?"

"Very much so." Peter grinned

"That's more like it."

"Now onward march. Men while going up the stairs, there is a chance some of us may not come back down alive, it has been an honor, working with you guys." James sobbed

"Wow he's really crying." Peter muttered

"We're going to die, those girls they'll kiss us. I'm gonna miss you men."

"Now let's go! Hup 2…3…4." Remus said leading them to the stairs

"We're not in the military!" Sirius shouted

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer and the next chapter is going to the girls room. Wish them look they're going to need it. For those who don't know a beta is a person who checks over a chapter before it's submitted adding to it, checking grammar and spelling and so forth. So what do you think so far. Review almost to a hundred and only five chapters in you guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review guys I need them. I live off them without it I die**.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Serene Costos asked pointing at the marauders

"Nobody ever knows." Frank Longbottom shrugged, "In situations like these we just tend to ignore them."

James let out a yell as the stairs turned into a slide and gripped the railing and continued to climb up. It was only five minutes later when Sirius let out a cry, "I can't hold on, go on without me!" He shouted sliding to the floor a mere one foot away.

After realizing what exactly they were doing a group of chanting began consisting of 'James' 'Remus' and 'Peter'. The boys were shouting encouragement and were cheering for them while the girls throw pillows and other various items at them trying to make them fall.

"I've been hit!" Remus shouted as a pillow smacked him in the head and fell backwards sliding down and crashing into Sirius who hadn't decided to get up

"No Remus!" James shouted trying to grab him as he slid by

"You must go on." Remus muttered from the floor

"We have to keep going for Sirius and Remus."

"For Narnia!" A muggleborns student shouted

Peter let out a whimper, "James I can't go on."

"Peter!" James shouted

"Finish the mission." He shouted sliding to the floor

"It's up to me?" James muttered and continued climbing. A loud chant had now started up consisting of "James, James, James."

"I'm almost there. I've got to go on!" He yelled, he had made it to the top was trying to keep his balance and not fall when the door opened to reveal Hailey who smirked at him

"Hello James."

"Hi, Hailey." He whispered nervously

She smirked before pushing him back with her index finger and watched in amusement as James failed his arms trying to fall before he fell back down the slide with a cry of "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"So now what?" Remus asked

"I've got it! We could dress up as girls or take polyjuice." James said

"And when the stairs change, because we're really not girls."

"We'll be laughing stocks, everyone know we're the only people you would try going up the girls stairs." Remus whined

"I've got it. We'll meet back out here at 1 A.M. bring your map, broomsticks and invisibility clock." Peter said

"I can't afford to wake up at 1 I need my beauty sleep." Sirius groaned

"Trust me you need all the sleep you can get, apparently you haven't been getting enough." James muttered

* * *

"So Peter when are you going to tell us the oh so wonderfully fantastic plan you have." Sirius moaned, "It better be fantastic since I have to be up at 1 in the morning!"

"Shut up! Do you want to ruin this?" Remus hissed

"Sorry." Sirius muttered

"So what's the plan?"

"Okay, we'll sneak out of Gryffindor tower, go to the yards and fly up to the girl's dormitory." Peter said

"What if the windows aren't open?"

"I know for a fact Estelle always forgets to lock the windows so we'll be able to get in."

"Guess you aren't so stupid after all."

"Thank you-wait you thought I was stupid."

* * *

"Now boys we are currently entering a life or death situation. We're going to have be absolutely silent if we want to make it out alive." James warned

With that being said the marauders let out a shiver and went into the girls' room.

"Why does it smell like cheap perfume in here?" Sirius asked scrunching up his nose

"There girls everything smells like cheap perfume now be quiet." Remus hissed

"Both of you stop fighting and lift me up." James said, "I need to put this in the vents."

Both Remus and Sirius nodded as they made their way over to James, only to stop as they accidently stepped on a piece of paper. They held their breaths as Estelle shot up looking over at the corner they were standing in with her wand aimed at them before she yawned and got of bed making her way to the bathroom causing all three boys to stare in shock.

"I think I'm in love." James muttered

"You have a girlfriend so back off." Sirius whined

"You two are such perverts."

"Like you aren't enjoying yourself Remus."

Estelle's night outfit left little to imagination she was wearing a pair of tiny boy shorts and a tiny camisole.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Sirius whimpered when she stretched

"Too bad Peter had to stand watch." Remus sighed

"Imagine if that's what she wears to bad what does Lily wear?" James moaned, "Just think of all the possibilities."

"For all you know she sleeps in the nude." Sirius smirked

"We're getting off topic, give me a boost." James ordered

"Perfect now all we have to do is get out of here before the bomb goes off and back to our dorms."

"Where's the window it's too dark to see anything."

"This way." Sirius said only to bump into something small and fleshy

"Shit." James muttered

"What the-"Estelle whispered

"Quick under the cloak." Remus hissed

"Lily wake up!"

"What do you want?"

"There's somebody in here."

"What are you talking about?"

"They bumped into me somebody's in our room."

"What!" Lily shirked getting up, "Go wake up Hailey, I'm going to wake up Frankie."

Remus, Sirius and James could only huddle up in the corner in fear and agony, with their fists stuffed in their mouths as they stared at the girls.

Lily had on a lacy nightdress that stopped at her thighs, Hailey was wearing some r=very tight pajama pants and a tank top and Frankie was in nothing in her underwear.

They couldn't even express how they felt without giving themselves away.

"Where are the lights?"

One by one the marauders began to inch toward the open window, as the girls looked around for the intruders.

* * *

The minute they were back in their own dormitories all the marauders started laughing

"'Well sweet dreams for me tonight." Sirius grinned

"You're not the only ones." James snickered waggling his eyebrows

"Perverts the both of you." Remus scolded

"You're one to talk."

"Guys we put our wards up so the mist wouldn't affect us right?" Peter asked hearing no response he shrugged and followed them into dreamland

* * *

**45 I need 5 more to be fifty and then we'll be halfway to a hundred come on review. I'm sorry for the long wait but please review. I'm a review whore.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Last chapter, sorry this sucks but I lost interest.**

* * *

When James woke up that the morning the first thing on his mind, was to shout out from the astronomy tower about how much he loved Lily. Which now that he thought about it didn't make any sense, everyone knew how much he loved her so why shout it from the rooftops.

He let out a shrug and made his way into the showers, it was probably maybe it was because he was still dwelling on the thought that she was actually his girlfriend.

Peter woke up next and blinked before frantically covering his mouth in horror, he had almost told them his secret, why on earth had he done that, he'd been keeping it so well for so long ever since the end of sixth year so what on earth possessed him to attempt to say it today it made absolute no sense.

Remus was the next one awake and he stretched on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. For some strange reason he had a feeling, that today would turn out to a great day.

The minute he woke up Sirius knew that today was going to be horrible. If it wasn't the fact that he had rolled over and fell out of the bed when he woke up than it was the fact that he had messed up his pants because of a dream he had last night involving, Remus, Estelle, whipped cream and bananas, at least that's all he could remember from it. Either way he just knew those were the signs of a long and horrible day ahead of him.

All over Hogwarts students and teachers alike had the urge to talk about their feelings, express how they feel, and tell each other their deepest darkest secrets.

* * *

'Crap!' Peter cursed in his head, he had just realized why he wanted to tell his friends about his 'preoccupation' they had forgotten to ward their rooms against the bomb they had planted in the ventilation systems and hurried to tell his friends about it.

"But it doesn't affect me?" Remus said

"Maybe it's because you're a werewolf." Peter suggested

"Crap what if you guys have the urge to tell people I'm a werewolf."

"Don't worry Remus it only makes us tell our deepest darkest secrets not other peoples." James answered

"Good, so in this whole school I'm the only one not affected."

"Yep, think of it as a game of truth, no matter what they ask they tell the truth even if they don't want to."

"I think this is going to be a very good day a very good day indeed."

"For you maybe." Sirius muttered

* * *

"I've made out with Frank Longbottom." Frankie said

"What, why would you tell us this?" Lily asked

"More importantly why would you do that?" Hailey asked

"I don't know, it's like all day I've been blurting out a whole bunch of things I've never told anybody and I don't know why."

"Ii have a theory that it has something to do with Lily's boyfriend." Estelle frowned

"What, it's not like it's my fault he's so childish." She protested

"Well you're his girlfriend, do something. Say that if he doesn't quit you won't sleep with him."

"We don't even-"

Estelle merely raised an eyebrow staring at her friend, "Do you really want to attempt to finish this sentence."

Lily huffed before sigh; this is what she got for dating James Potter. She could only pray to Merlin that she had the strength to survive and bear his antics if not we'll there are plenty more fish in the sea.

* * *

**Story's over, I know it sucks I'm sorry I lost interest this is what happens when you try to write a straight story after only writing slash for the last two years. Someone could adopt this and finish it for me or give me ideas on how to make it better.**


End file.
